Precious
by Naagin
Summary: Inuyasha thinks he's fallen in love....


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Inuyasha's thoughts about the one he loves…..

Lime ahoy!!

Please review! Hope you enjoy!

**PRECIOUS**

By

Naagin

Chapter 1 – Discovery

There was no doubting it…He had FEELINGS for HER! What feelings exactly, he was not sure of, but they were driving him crazy! The hanyou sighed and closed his eyes. How could this have happened? When had it happened? When had she become so important to him?

He surveyed his pack sleeping in the clearing. The group had been exhausted after a hard day's trek in their search for the scattered jewel shards, and had quickly fallen asleep. All except for the miserable hanyou. Resting his head against the tree, he allowed his mind to ponder over the complications in his life brought about by her.

The first time he had seen her, there had been so much confusion, so much hurt. Naraku's web of deceit had ensured that there had been enough anger to incite blood lust. They had fought, well it had been mostly a one sided fight, but no less fierce for that. Kami, when he thought of that day and how bad things could have been he felt physically sick. Thankfully, the gods had been kind to him and the matter had been resolved – to a certain degree.

Though matters had quietened, initially, he had distrusted her and she had reciprocated in kind. He could hardly trust her given what she was. But several dead Youkai and collected Shikon shards later the mutual distrust had slowly turned to fledgling trust and finally grudging friendship. He protected the pack from harm and she in turn used her powers against attacking youkai and their shaky friendship had grown into mutual respect and admiration.

Then his relationship with her had changed one evening and it was all because of the perverted monk. At least that's what he told himself. That day …..

xxXXxx

"We're going to the hot springs. Miroku, don't you dare even THINK of peeking in on us!!" Sango thundered.

The group had stopped for the evening and relaxing when the girls had decided to take a much needed bath. Kagome smiled gently at the monk and walked into the forest with Sango towards the hot spring.

The monk's gleeful smile at the first part of the sentence, fell as the threat was delivered. "I'm so misunderstood!" he whined to the rest of the pack. Seeing Inuyasha smirk he growled "What are you smirking for? I was just going to take a nap." The monk lay down at the edge of the clearing and closed his eyes. Ensured that the monk was not going to trouble the girls, Inuyasha smiled and took off for a run in the forest to stretch his muscles. Despite the long treks they took in search of the jewel shards, he always needed to blow off excess energy with a run through the forest. He ran from treetop to treetop, the wind whistling through his hair, as he used his inhuman strength to travel the perimeter of the forest before returning to the clearing. Not only was the hanyou now pleasantly tired and ready for some rest but he had also made sure that there was no threatening youkai in the near distance.

As soon as he returned to the clearing, he realized that the sun had disappeared over the horizon and so had the monk. 'That perverted bastard! I should have known he would take advantage of my absence. I better go stop him before the girls realize he's spying on them and murder him.'

Taking a leap into the trees, the hanyou ran from treetop to treetop all the while grumbling to himself at the monk and his perversions. As he reached the hot springs he slowed down and sniffed the air to identify where the monk was hiding. He wrinkled his nose, thinking 'Keh! All I can smell is the strong sulphur smell of the spring. Can't smell anything else. How am I to find Miroku now without letting the girls see me?'

He crept quietly towards the spot where Miroku would most likely be peeking from. He didn't find the monk but saw something that would emblazon itself in his brain. A sight that transfixed him to the spot he was crouching at. He saw HER like he had never seen her before. Alone and naked in the soft moonlight, her skin glowing with an other-wordly light, she was resplendent in her beauty like a goddess. She was lying on her back on a barely submerged rock at the center of the spring, her raven locks fanning softly on the spring's surface. Small drops of water gleamed on her skin making her look as if she was clothed in pearls and diamonds. Her arms were crossed behind her head and her eyes were closed, her face a picture of innocence as she slept. Her caramel tipped breasts were pert and stiff in the rapidly cooling air. She had a flat stomach, a narrow waist and surprisingly muscular limbs. While one of her legs was flat against the rock, the other was propped up and resting on the first, hiding her core from his view.

His face burned with guilt and shame. 'This is not right! I….I …should go away. This is something that Miroku would do' he told himself, 'and I….Oh Kami! She's so beautiful!' His brain tried to talk him into leaving but his traitorous feet would not move. His body started stiffening in not entirely unpleasant ways as he beheld the luscious beauty in front him. Even though he knew it was wrong to be here, he couldn't have moved away if his life depended on it.

He tried to rationalize his staying 'She is all alone, she doesn't know how vulnerable she is…how tempting…but I'll stay here and protect her…'

Almost as if she had heard his inner turmoil, she awoke rubbing sleep away from her eyes. She yawned as she sat up on the rock and then raising her arms languidly stretched out. The hanyou's heart almost stopped as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts towards heaven. 'Oh Kami! Have mercy on me….'

He wondered what it would feel like to touch her breasts, to stroke her nipples with his fingers and claws, to taste her small buds, to pleasure her with his fingers, with his mouth… His already stiff member throbbed painfully at the thought of him pleasuring her in that way.

He swallowed as she slid of the rock and walked towards the edge of the spring closest to his hiding place. Even though the danger of being caught was increasing with every step she took, that only excited him even more. If he had though she looked delectable in her side profile, with the full frontal view he was getting, he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

The protesting voice in his mind grew softer and softer till it dwindled down to nothing as opened the ties of his hakama to reduce the constriction. With the cool air unsuccessful in cooling his ardor, he slipped his hand inside his hakama to ease his hard length.

She stopped at the edge of the spring, a couple of feet away from where he was crouched.

He gasped, growing even harder when she picked up a bar of that _soap_ thing from the future and started rubbing it on her body. His eyes followed her hand as it touched each and every part of her body. He imagined that the hand holding the soap and touching her so intimately was his and the hand in his hakama that was slowly rubbing his appendage was hers. So erotic was the thought that he started panting softly. He could almost _feel _her soft skin under his hands. Watching _his_ hand slowly soap her breasts, _her _hand started moving up and down his cock with greater urgency. As she arched her back to soap her back, her breasts thrust out towards him, as if begging to be touched. 'Just a few steps, a few measly steps…'

Exercising self control he never knew he had, he groaned softly and used his other hand to rub his balls. After finishing with her back, she brought her hands forward again and rubbed soap on her concave stomach before moving on southwards. He swallowed a gasp as _her _hand started moving even faster on his length slightly squeezing his member at each pass. As _his _hand touched the soft nest of curls of her core, he came violently, biting down deeply on his own arm to keep from howling in pleasure.

The girl finished bathing and unaware of the pleasure that she had given him, dressed herself demurely and walked back towards the clearing and the sleeping group.

The dazed and tired but decidedly happy hanyou watched her sashaying hips and suddenly understood Miroku's perversions. Who knew that _bathing_ could be so erotic? Just thinking about the display and his reaction to it, made him want her. Made him want to taste every part of her body, to smell her arousal knowing that he was responsible for it, to feel her trembling under his fingertips as he touched her, with her and make her call his name as she came.

'Yeah, like that's going to happen.' He rubbed his face tiredly as he floated from his euphoria back to reality. 'She's a human, a beautiful and intelligent human…why would she consort with you? You who are a miserable hanyou, an abomination, a half-breed. She would laugh at you if she ever came to know about your little fantasy.'

'No! She is not like that…she is different, she…' a small voice in his mind protested

'You forget what she is, hanyou. And you forget your place. You are lucky that she even considers you her friend. If she or for that matter, the others come to know of your depravations, they will hate you and leave you. Then you will be all alone like before. Do you want that? No, you can not let them know anything.'

Silently, he rose and washed himself off. Dejected, he slowly walked back to the clearing, taking enough time to fortify his mind and shackle his desires. When he got back, the pack was sleeping peacefully. He looked at them and knew that things would never be the same.

xxXXxx

And things had not been the same. Since that night, everything had changed for him but ironically no one else had even noticed anything. He would look calm and composed even when talking to her while in his mind he lusted for her. If she smiled at him, his day was made. If she was angry or unhappy, he would get surly and grumpy. He would look at her from the corner of his eye to catch her every mood, her every expression. And no one noticed anything. Looking at his sleeping pack, he shook his head in amazement. To them he was just the same, but he knew he was infatuated with her. He wanted something from her, something he knew he could never have. And it pained him.

Initially it was pure lust that he felt for her. He would often spy on her while she bathed to relieve his sexual frustration, but would end up being more frustrated. It was almost like he was torturing himself like a masochist. He longed for her enticing body, never having lain with a human before.

Over time, though he felt as if his eyes had only just opened that night as far as she was concerned. He noticed many small things about her that he had never consciously noticed earlier and that only added to his attraction for her. No doubt she was beautiful and desirable but she was not just that, she was more – much more.

She was an enigma, a paradox. Sometimes gentle as a dove, and other times as fierce as a battle cat. Vulnerable yet very secure. Protective about her pack and friends, yet quick to discipline waywardness. And she was strong. Something like an iron fist in a velvet glove. No matter what life had thrown at her, she had adapted and accepted. Events that would have broken other women, she had triumphed over. Naraku had messed with her mind and had taunted her several times over but she had persevered. The demon in him admired her for her courage and spirit. She was a fiery thing and could put any she-demon to shame. Many-a-times she had stood shoulder to shoulder with him while facing rampaging youkai and never flinched.

He knew she hurt. Deep in her heart, hidden from all but his nose, was a deep melancholy. He knew at those times that she missed her life before she met him. She had changed a lot since that meeting and sometimes he felt that she mourned her earlier uncomplicated life. He could commiserate with her but never once let it be known that he knew she was sad. Many times when the smell of pain and sadness from her overcame him he would withdraw from the group and take to a tree top all the time digging his claws into his palms to keep from running to her and kissing her pain away. When they were in the village he did not mind letting her go and pay her respects to her family, though of course he would never show her that. He couldn't let her know that he cared about her. What would she think at his transformation!

Jumping off the branch, he started pacing agitatedly as always when his thoughts swirled around what she thought of him. Though he knew nothing would come of it, he still wanted her to think of him in a nice way. 'I don't know that…do I? I don't know what she thinks of me. I know we are pack mates. But does she even like me? Am I just a guard-dog to her?' he shook his head in frustration. 'Would she even consider me as…'

But even before completing the thought he knew she wouldn't. She like the others thought that he had feelings for the Miko…

Suddenly tired at where his thoughts were heading, he plopped down on the ground staring into the distance. In the beginning, he had thought that he had feelings for the Miko…he still did…but…. He liked her, respected her and had vowed in his heart to always protect her, but…As always he ended up confused when he thought about the Miko but one thing he knew - never in all his interactions had he felt this intensely for the Miko as he felt for HER.

He had tried to dissuade the others of their wrong notions but never too strongly, lest they start to suspect where his affection truly lay. It hurt him when even SHE talked about how he and the Miko were prefect for each other. How could she be so blind!

However, what truly hurt him was her '_other suitor'_. Everytime the bastard touched her, his blood would boil and he would want to shove tetsusaiga up his ass. Only he knew how he controlled the urge to tear off the offending hand. Of course he could not do that, he could not let anyone know that he was jealous. Thankfully, she could handle the baka very well. The entire situation was even more confusing as at many levels he liked the bastard and though he did not approve of the methods used, he admired that the bastard had the guts to reveal his intentions to her.

He looked at the heavens and gave a desperate mental cry 'Why Kami! Why do you torture me so…Why cannot for once I have someone who truly loves me. Why can't I have her'. He went to where she was sleeping and looked at her innocent face. He felt a surge of …of …some strange feeling that tightened his chest till he could hardly breathe. He could never let her be hurt, even by himself. She was too precious to him and too precious for him. He knew he did not deserve her and he knew that he would give up his life to make her happy. He would even willingly let her be with that baka if that is what she wanted, if that it what made her happy. He leaned in and sniffed in her heady aroma – a cocktail of flowers, fresh earth and spices.

He leaned back and looking at her peaceful visage, he vowed to himself, 'I will always look after you, my precious and I will protect you from all harm. I will try my best to give you all the happiness you deserve. Though I can never let you know, believe me when I say that I will always love you, my precious. I love you… Sango.'

A/N: This started out as a one-shot but I've got a couple of ideas to continue it if i get enough response. I know this is not a very popular pairing and even I agree that its not easily liked but then Sango gets a pretty raw deal in fan fics. Please review, I will truly appreciate it.


End file.
